Participants in this research study will include healthy women over the age of 18 who have an early pregnancy that is not normal and cannot become a normal pregnancy. Doctors usually suggest that the abnormal pregnancy be removed from the uterus (womb). This is usually done by a surgical procedure called a dilation and curettage (D&C). With a D&C, a small suction instrument would be put up into the uterus to take out the abnormal pregnancy. The purpose of this study is to test the safety and effectiveness of a medicine called misoprostol to remove this abnormal pregnancy tissue from the uterus without needing this surgical procedure. NCRR Clarification: research is on abnormal pregnancy/miscarriage